El tablero de ajedrez
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: Pein y Konan dos amores que se aman en silencio unidos por un objetivo jugandose todo en lo que es parecido a una partida en un tablero de ajedrez.


**EL TABLERO DE AJEDREZ: **

**UN JUEGO PARA REYES QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN EL REY DE LOS JUEGOS**

Era un día lluvioso el viento corría fuerte la guarida de los akatsukis estaba en total silencio era extraño si, pero ese día los diez miembros se encontraban reunidos dispersos en la guarida cada quien atendiendo su propios asuntos

Pein se encontraba sentado en la mesa de reuniones ,no es que haya solicitado una reunión o esperara a alguien simplemente estaba ahí "madara uchiha" pensó, aquel tipo que le había prometido lograr alcanzar la paz mundial , su objetivo mas anhelado y ante aquella promesa había aceptado seguirlo "madara uchiha" volvió a pensar ciertamente le inquietaba que este tipo se escondiera tras la identidad de tobi alguien que parecía no tomarse nada enserio ,que aparentaba ser un inútil ,un estorbo ¿Por qué lo hacia? Tal vez para vigilar a pein eso era lo mas seguro o eso pensaba él ¿o acaso tendría otro motivo? Pein había intentado no hacer lazos con los otros miembros que no fuera konan , pues los demás solo eran herramientas desechables para él ,haría lo que fuera estaba dispuesto a alcanzar sus objetivos ,antes de yahiko, ahora suyos, los demás miembros de la asociación solo eran como piezas de sacrificio en un tablero de ajedrez útiles para poder llegar al objetivo el rey ,solo eso eran, jugaría con ellos una buena partida cierto era muchos morirían en el camino pero lo mas importante aun así con sacrificios llegaría a su objetivo , pero con todo esto ya era inútil , ya les había tomado cariño a ellos a todos y cada uno de los miembros , durante el tiempo de convivencia con aunque bien fueron pocos los había conocido bien ,muy bien, sus gustos, forma de ser, sus objetivos, sus metas , y esta a pein lo hacia mas difícil continuar con su plan , utilizarlos de esa manera cuando todas estas cosas pensaba al mismo tiempo que se torturaba cuestionándose un montón de cosas y tratando de ordenar pensamientos salidos de su lugar ,estaba hundido en cada palabra en cada pensamiento ,se torturaba a el mismo , se presionaba , se ponía tenso:

¿Estas bien?

Escuchó que le preguntaron al mismo tiempo que interrumpían aquella tortura que se estaba aplicando el mismo:

Era una voz femenina, dulce, armoniosa y cálida, era su compañera de toda la vida ,era konan, a la que pein siempre protegía ,cuidaba, es cierto no entablaba conversación alguna con ella , pero siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla ,la conocía muy bien ,sabia lo que ella sentía, lo que pensaba ,era la única persona que poseía en su vida y aunque la apreciaba tanto nunca se lo decía siempre existía ese silencio ,una indiferencia , un " no me importas" entre ellos dos ,tenían un lazo fuerte, si, los dos lo sabían, era su extraña manera de quererse pues ante los ojos de los demás solo eran conocidos

Pein se limito a contestarle esa pregunta, nisiquiera la volteo a ver había interrumpido sus pensamientos quería estar solo, le molestaba su presencia, le molestaba que alguien se diera cuenta que quería abandonar sus objetivos, se sentía traicionado por el mismo, sentía que decepcionaría a yahiko y a sus ideales, que eran ahora suyos pues se los prometido a yahiko cumplir cuando este ya no pudo mas hacerlo.

¿Puedo sentarme? Pregunto la chica no espero a que le diera una respuesta y tomo la silla que se encontraba junto a el, pues aunque hubiese esperado esa contestación no la tendría la podía esperar todo la vida y al final nunca llegaría y prosiguió a sentarse miro fijamente a pein los ojos de pein profundos, fuertes y tranquilos con esa mirada le contestaba a su pregunta con un "no pasa nada estoy bien" aun así konan sabia ,sabia que si le pasaba algo e incluso ya sabia lo que le pasaba ella tomo su mano fuertemente y le dijo:

No importa lo que decidas yo estaré ti, este la siguió mirando como si no entendiera el porque ella le había dicho eso, ni siquiera mostro tomarle importancia al apoyo incondicional de konan , pero en el fondo se lo agradecía necesitaba escucharlo , konan le sonrió muy levemente mientras se paraba para retirarse.

Pein sintió k ella le dejo algo en ese apretón de mano un papel si eso era, pein tomo con fuerza para hacerlo bolita sin importarle lo que contenía, tenia que hacerlo, no eran tiempos en los que se podían jugar a ser el protagonista de una escena romántica, se levanto de la mesa molesto ¿Por qué interrumpió sus pensamientos por una tontería como esa? Lanzando la bolita de papel por la ventana la cual cayó a un charco y se abrió para revelar el mensaje contenido.

"se que no lo abrirás nunca y todo quedara en silencio pein, por eso en este papel te confieso que te amo"

Y bien si era cierto aquellas palabras salidas directo del corazón de la chica se habían quedado en silencio, un te amo que ambos se decían pero nunca lo escuchaban, el papel se fue humedeciendo mas y mas la tinta poco apoco borrándose con el agua hasta solo alcanzarse a apreciar las dos palabras mas importante "TE AMO" para después poco a poco la lluvia ira asiendo trisas el papel y desvanecerse en su totalidad en el charco aquel que si avía aceptado la tinta del papel y se avía aferrado a el , el que lo avía absorbido hasta hacerlo parte de si mismo.

Pein caminaba furioso con el mismo por pensar siquiera abandonar sus objetivos cuando se encontró con madara uchiha.

¿y bien que aras ? Le pregunto pein.

Seguiremos con el plan avísale a los demás akatsukis habrá una reunión, en ella diré nuestro siguiente movimiento para llegar al rey le respondió.

¿El rey? Pregunto madara.

Si el rey contesto pein.

Madara soltó una risa quedándole muy claro a lo que asía referencia pein y corrió por el pasillo fingiendo ser un inútil, un estorbo fingiendo ser tobi cuando el que esta tras esa mascara anaranjada no es mas que el mismísimo uchiha madara pero de algo estaba seguro pein , los demás miembros eran peones en su juego de ajedrez pero konan ella rea la excepción , ella era la reina la cual era la pieza mas valiosa en el tablero de ajedrez no era como cualquier otra era la mas valiosa para el.

fin

**espero y les haya gustado si posee errores de ortagrafia perdon no soy muy bueno en cuanto a la ortografia,es mi primer fic que dejo aqui y como casi nadie escribe sobre pein y konan decidi haserlo yo espero y les guste si es asi dejenme un review no sean malos se aceptan criticas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas grasias por tomarte la molestia de leer y terminarlo hasta llegar a este punto **

**que esten bien y cuidense mucho **

**a!**

**y otra cosa le agradezco ala krisell alexia leon Rodriguez** **por apoyarme en este fic**


End file.
